


Happy birthday Adrien

by Shirolilmoon



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Male!Sabrina, Misunderstanding, Nino being Matchmaker, Oblivious!Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolilmoon/pseuds/Shirolilmoon
Summary: It's Adrien's birthday and Marin is hesitant to give him the present he made for him, far too nervous to approach him. When Adrien's father will not allow Adrien to have a birthday party, Nino becomes angry about how unfair Adrien is being treated. Nino becomes influenced by Hawk Moth and turns into the Bubbler, a villain who blows bubbles that capture adults and float them into the sky.





	1. A surprise visit from an alley Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I took a quick break from Miraculous Ladybug for a while, but I’m back again. I have, sadly gotten very distracted with some new anime that had gotten all of my attention throughout the entire summer vacation. However, now that I’m back in my apartment, I’ll try to get more of this work done.
> 
> As you will notice this is the first time I have put up an incomplete story out to my ladybug series, thus far. The reason for this is because I know people have been waiting, and I felt like I should give you guys something, while I finish the rest. I’m currently writing the last of this, and It’ll be up soon, promise. I hope to update this series more regularly, but sadly a lot of personal life gets in the way, and I’m a very popular person, and people want to spent with me :) 
> 
> The second chapter is being written right as you read this, and will be out soon. Not sure yet if this will be a 2 or 3 part story, but there won't be any epilogue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug. I took inspiration, and I hope no one will be mad for the things I have written or the changes there have been made. This Fanfic is part of a series, and part of the story will not make sense unless you read from the beginning. 
> 
> I have finally got someone to beta my fic. A very good friend of mine, who wishes to stay anonymous. Hopefully together we have weeded out all mistakes made by me. I don’t earn anything writing this, other than hopefully some happy people.

“ _Come on, Marin. You have done nothing but been home this entire week. Let’s go out and live a little._ ”

“Sorry, Alya, but I really need to finish this scarf for Adrien. You know his birthday is only a week away.” Marin apologised as he spoke to his friend over the phone.

“ _Yeah, yeah … but I thought you were almost done, though._ ”

“Still lacking a bit, sorry. You know, I’ll totally hang out after Adrien’s birthday is over, okay?” He said and smiled. “Pinky promise.”

“ _Well, you better keep your promise, mister. Gotta go, Nino is here._ ”

Marin said a quick bye and hung up. He groaned and lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

“You could have told the truth, if you are going to feel this guilty about it, Marin.” Tikki said, as she sat on the finished scarf on the table. Marin had nicely folded it together, ready to be wrapped up. Truth be told, he had finished the scarf about two days ago. Marin sighed.

“The truth is that I’m too tired to do anything other than nap right now.” He said and looked at Tikki. “Just the thought of going outside, makes me want to curl up in a ball. You think I should tell her that?” He asked. Tikki flinched a little at that. “Maybe not using those words exactly.” She said and looked at Marin with apologetic eyes.

“Tikki, don’t apologise again. I mean, I know that you mean well, but I really don’t need you to guilt trip me too. It can’t be helped, right?” He sat up and let Tikki land on his hands in front of him. “It’s the sacrifice I have to make to stay Ladybug.” He smiled and Tikki giggled. “Well, that’s true.” She said and smiled up at Marin too.

Marin sighed and rested his head against the wall.

He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. “Coffee.” He muttered as he headed down to the kitchen. Hopefully that would wake him up, at least a little. Marin wasn’t really a big fan of coffee, but it served its purpose well enough, and it would be able to keep him awake, hopefully. He hadn’t actually tired it yet, so …

He turned on the coffee maker and made himself a pot. His parents were both down in the bakery, so he had the apartment more or less for himself. His mother did come up from time to time, though, so Tikki couldn’t fly around freely. Marin grabbed a cup and sighed as he waited for the coffee to be done. In the meantime, he picked up a cookie from the cookie jar and put it into his pocket, where Tikki was hiding.

“You think you are ready for school tomorrow?” Tikki asked. Marin groaned. “Oh, I don’t know, Tikki.” He rubbed his face with a hand. “Let’s just hope I don’t fall asleep again, though.” Every time he had fallen asleep or in a half sleep, Alya had started to send Adrien over to him and wake him up, and every time he had done something embarrassing.

He rubbed his temples as he remembered what he had done just this Wednesday.

God … why did Alya hate him so much?

 

_Adrien shook Marin as his shoulder. “Marin, study class is over. We need to get back or we’ll get in trouble.” Marin hummed and smiled. Adrien was waking him up, it was a dream come true. “Alya really should wake you herself, I don’t know how to wake you.” He smiled, when Marin blinked and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “A kiss would be nice?” Marin heard someone say, his tired mind not quite registering the fact that it was himself until all the words had exited his mouth._

_He watched as Adrien blinked and then looked down at Marin. “Are you …” He started, but by then Marin had darted up and flushed. “I mean …. Um … White-Show and Beauty sleeping. I mean Snow Beauty and Sleeping White, you know?” He blurted out, completely messing up the two fairy tales together. Adrien chuckled, though. “I see, so in this scenario I’d be the prince?” He asked. Marin blushed. “W-We better … um get class, go … now.” He got out in his usual frantic stumble of words and they both headed for class._

Well, at least he hadn’t run away like an idiot, and had been able to make the stupid half asleep comment into a joke about fairy tales, even if it had been only half successful to fool Adrien. The rest of the week, Adrien had given him some looks over his shoulder, but Marin had just hidden behind his book. He had also done his best to try not to fall asleep, which had been successful, but then he had ended up crashing as soon as he reached his home, sleeping for a few hours before he was able to do anything.

Patrols was the worse. They were really draining and he felt like he would actually end up falling asleep on the job, even though, Tikki had upgraded the outfit to winter gear, as she said. Marin didn’t really know what that meant, seeing as the uniform looked the same, but after the first time he had walked outside with it, he immediately felt the difference, as he didn’t start to feel cold. It helped keeping him awake, though he was still far more tired than normal.

“Why is these tendencies even here?” He muttered into the table, as he rested his head on the counter, while he waited. “It show how strong your bond with your Kwami is, Marin.” Tikki said in a way too cheerful tone. “You do realize that this “strong bond” of yours is why we are weak in the winter, right?” He would have glared at Tikki, if he could see her from where his head was, but …

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Then the coffee machine made a sound indicating that it was done, and Marin got up slowly, to turn it off, and pour the coffee into a kettle, so he could take it with him to his room.

He yawned again and sat down at his desk. “Well, since I have another day at home with nothing to do …” He smiled and poured himself a cup, before he turned on the Ladyblog. Alya had started posting even more often than she already did. Marin read through the newest post and chuckled. “Alya seems to have some silly thoughts in here.” Marin said and smiled.

“Look at this, Tikki.” He said and the Kwami landed on his shoulder.

Marin pointed out a link, where a video was posted. Tikki chuckled as she read the title.

_Interview with Chloe Bourgeois, secrets about Ladybug_

Marin chuckled. “I wonder what Alya thinks that Chloe can tell her.” He said and smiled. Still, there had been the whole Evillustrator deal, and Chloe was probably the person that had spoken most with Ladybug, other than Alya herself. Marin sighed. He looked over the video again. On one hand he really wanted to know what Chloe, but on the other hand he didn’t want to hear Chloe’s voice.

Yeah, Chloe’s voice would be annoying to listen to, and he was tired enough as it was.

He sighed and closed the blog and went to lie on the bed. He closed his eyes for a bit and yawned. A quick nap wouldn’t hurt. He sighed and closed his eyes, and letting his tired mind rest for now.

 

… _Cher._

_… Mon Cher …_

“Wake up, Mon Cher.”

Marin darted up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked and looked up at the one that had woken him. The black figure next to him grinned, and he could easily see the green eyes shine at him. “Chat?” He asked, as he rubbed his eyes, and yawned. “Why are you in my room?” He asked and looked around. It had gotten rather dark now, but Marin also knew that it got darker faster because they were in December.

Chat chuckled. “Well, I thought you had eaten a poisoned able, and I’d have to kiss you better.” He said with a smirk. Marin rolled his eyes. “Like a kiss from an alley cat would wake me up.” No, a true loves kiss could only come from one person, Adrien.

“Me-Ouch.” Chat said in an over dramatic voice. “You know what to say to hurt my felines, Mon Cher.” He smirked and Marin chuckled. “Well, I guess your bad breath _could_ be enough to wake me.” He teased. Chat playfully hit Marin’s shoulder. “Now you are just being plain rude. My breath smells purrfect.” Chat said, but there was a smile on his face, and Marin shook his head. “More like smells of fish.” He teased. Chat placed a hand over his heart like the comment hurt him.

“I’ll go grab you some cookies, okay?” He said, and Chat’s ears and tail immediately perked up. “You are heaven brought to earth.” He said and smiled. Marin shook his head. “Here, catch.” He said as he picked up a black ball of yarn for Chat to distract himself with, while he was gone. “Do try to be quiet.” He added, before leaving.

Chat had started to visit every now and then, before he’d start his patrol. Usually he stayed up on the balcony and waited for Marin to come out and play with him. Marin fed him some cookies, and they chatted about different stuff. Funnily enough Chat liked to talk about Ladybug. Marin had given him the black ball of yarn to play with while they spoke. The only condition was that he cleaned up after himself, which he did.

“I still think it’s a bad idea that you and chat are getting this friendly, Marin.” Marin looked at Tikki, who peeked out of her hiding spot in his pocket.  “Don’t worry, Tikki. It’s not like he’ll figure it out.” Marin said and brushed away her worries. “Besides, I doubt he have somewhere else to go.” After spending time with Chat, Marin was beginning to understand how lonely Chat actually were. He didn’t really speak much of himself.

_A superhero gotta have some secrets, Mon Cher_

Still, the little he had spoken of, indicated that his home wasn’t one filled with warmth. There was also the fact that he spent so much time here, instead of being home. It made Marin wonder just how bad it could be, that you’d actually spent time with a stranger.

After all, Marin and Chat hadn’t really been friends, and had only met a few times before these meetings began.

He had just grabbed the plate and arranged the cookies, when a loud crash was heard from his room. He flinched and hurried back up, glad that his parents were still down in the shop. If they had heard something, they’d think it was just Marin being clumsy again. Marin sighed as he looked up at his room. He had even told that stupid cat to be quiet. Tikki chuckled. “Oh, shut up, Tikki.” Marin grumbled. “Not my fault you left a cat in your room.” She said and chuckled again. “Let’s hope it’s nothing important that fell down.” He nodded and sighed again. Chat would either drive him insane or give him an immunity to everything.

He opened the hatch and walked into the room. “Okay, what did you-” He asked but then he saw what it was Chat had been trying to put back. Chat lifting his lamp up from the floor, as well as the small table, where there once used to stand a potted plant, but the pot hadn’t survived the crash against the floor. The light bulb, fortunately, had.

Marin looked down at the broken pot.

“I’m so sorry, Marin. I didn’t see it.” Chat said, looking sad, and his ear even fell down. Marin sighed. “It’s fine. I’ll just get another pot for the plant later.” He said. “But this means you are banned from playing with yarn for a month.” He said and took the yarn away. Chat pouted, but didn’t argue.

Marin smiled as he could see how much Chat actually felt bad. So, he went over to sit on his chaise. “Now, come over here, silly Kitty.” He said and smiled as Chat’s ears perk up. Marin sighed and moved his hand up to pet chat as he came over. “You know, I shouldn’t reward you like this, when you have been bad.” He said and smirked. “Actually, I think I should go get myself a spray bottle, and spray you with water, whenever you are bad.”

Chat smirked. “Too bad, Mon Cher. I lucked out on that one. I have no fear of water.” He said proudly. “Lucky bastard.” Marin muttered. Why did Chat not have a fear for water, when he had to deal with getting sleepy in winter?

Chat grabbed a cookie and munched on it happily. “I still can’t believe you get to eat these delicious treats every day and you still manage to keep you form like this.” Chat pointed out and looked at Marin. Marin laughed nervously a bit and smiled. “Well, I’m just lucky, I guess.” In reality he got his fair amount of training, running around the town every other day, and the occasionally fights.

Chat’s eyes landed on the scarf. “So, you finished it?” he asked and smiled. Marin looked over. “Yeah, I actually finished it about an hour after you left last time.” He said and smiled. Chat had also been there two days ago, and he had been fooling around in his room back then too. Chat grinned. “Can I see it?” He asked. Marin shrugged and stood up to pick up the scarf and unfolded it to show Chat it.

Chat looked at it. “You, Mon Cher, have a talent.” He said as he took the scarf from Marin. He grinned. “If I hadn’t seen you make this, I’d believe that it was something you had bought.” Marin blushed a little. “Thanks.” He said, it was nice to have Chat compliment his talents instead of making fun of them. Then Chat wrapped the scarf around his neck and smirked. “How do I look?” He asked. Marin pulled it off. “It’s not for you!” He growled out. He folded it again and placed it where he had left it last time.

“Aw, but Mon Cher, it’s my birthday soon too. Can’t I get something nice like that?” Marin blinked and turned back to Chat. “It’s your birthday soon?” He asked. They had never spoken of Chat’s birthday.

Chat smiled. “Well, if I can get a present like that from you, I’d like to have birthday every day.” He said and winked. Marin rolled his eyes. “Well, too bad. This present is for someone special, okay?” He said and turned away from Chat.

“Oh? Someone special, huh?” Chat said and smirked as he walked closer. “Someone that you want to date, then?” Marin blushed. “N-Nothing like that! He’s just a good friend, and I want to give him something nice, okay?” He said, still looking very flustered. “Shouldn’t you be patrolling?” Marin said, suddenly wanted Chat out of his room. Stupid cat was too curious for his own good.

“Alright, alright. I’ll let you off the claw this time.” Chat said and winked. “Until next time, Mon Cher.” He said and kissed Marin’s hand. Marin pulled the hand away, but he had unfortunately been too slow. He stared after Chat as he jumped away. “Stupid nosy cat.” Marin muttered. Chat was starting to get a little too familiar to Marin than he liked. Maybe Tikki had a right to be worried.


	2. Preparation to the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s Adrien’s birthday, and Marin tries to give Adrien his birthday gift. Meanwhile, Nino wants his best friend to have the best party ever, too bad that Gabriel have other plans for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, a little late, but here is the next chapter. Again, it's a bit shorter than I'd like, but since Bubbler will fill up the next one, I'm giving you this as I finish up the party.

Marin lied sprawled out on his bed like he always did, when his alarm started, and he grumbled a little in the start, not really ready to get up from the bed. Then the alarm went again, and Marin opened one eye to glare at the offending piece of electronic.

His eyes glanced over the screen, as a message was attached to today’s alarm.

_Adrien’s Birthday_

Marin darted up, for the first time in the winter actually feeling awake. He jumped out of bed and grinned as he turned on his computer, which showed a wallpaper of Adrien. “Happy birthday, Adrien.” He said dreamily as he starred at the screen.

“You know, you talking to your computer screen every morning is getting a little creepy, Marin.” Tikki teased and giggled, as she landed on her shoulder. Marin frowned and looked at Tikki. “Well, if you don’t like it, fly over there and give me some alone time with it, then.” He said and smirked. Then for good measure, he started stroking the screen on the side. “She’ll never know what we have together.” Tikki gave him a judging look, before the two of them started giggling.

“Should I leave you alone with the screen, or are you going to get ready to meet the actual Adrien?” Marin grinned. “Oh, I’m always ready to meet Adrien.” He said as he grabbed his gift and kissed the package. “I just hope he’ll like it.” He said and looked at the package.

“Seriously, Marin. You have said that so many times now.” Tikki scolded. “Alya, Nino and even Chat have said that it’s a great gift, so relax.” Marin smiled and nodded as he put the gift into his bag. He let Tikki fly into his inner pocket as he headed downstairs to his mother, who was standing in the kitchen, “Happy birth- I mean, Good morning, mom.” He said and smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek, before finding his breakfast and started eating.

“Oh, Marin remember you promised to clean you room today.” Marin grimaced. “Actually, since it’s Friday, I have promised Alya that I was going to spent some time with her today.” He had neglected her a lot recently. His mother made a sigh and placed her hands on her hips. “Fine, I’ll clean your room, but don’t blame me if I accidentally find your private stuff and reads them like your mails or your diary-”

Marin flushed red. “Fine, Fine! I’ll clean my room, please don’t go up there.” He said in a half panic and his mother chuckled. “Good. You can always have fun with your friend tomorrow.” Marin gave her a small smile. Yeah, he guessed. “Though I’m sure that Alya will not be pleased with me.” He said with a sigh. Nino had talked about having a party for Adrien, though. He sighed, guess he’d have to decline.

 

“You gotta be kidding me, Marin.” Alya said and Marin sank down into his chair. “I thought we agreed we’d make time to celebrate Adrien’s birthday today.” Marin sighed. “I know, but my mom wants me to clean my room, and I can’t let her go through my stuff. I just know she will find all sorts of embarrassing things if she does.” He sighed. “Like the thousands of pictures you have of Adrien on your computer?” Alya teased. Marin flushed. “I-it’s not thousands.” He muttered in a low tone. It was only 1256 pictures in the folder he had hidden within five other folders, so no one would find it … hopefully.

Not his fault the internet was filled with pictures of Adrien Agreste. That had to be his dad’s fault. And Adrien’s fault for looking so good in every single picture taken of him. Nope, it was definitely not Marin’s fault that all the pictures made him into jelly.

“What about his present?” Alya asked and looked at him. “I was thinking of giving it to him before he went home, you know.” Marin sighed. “He has photo shoot before lunch, though. Maybe I can give it to him then.” He said and Alya nodded. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Nino can help you give your gift to Adrien if nothing else.” Marin smiled. “Yeah, I guess there is something cool about having contacts with Adrien’s best friend.” Marin said and chuckled.

Alya smirked. “Yeeaaah, I only got Nino to be my boyfriend because I wanted to help you with your crush on Adrien.” Marin laughed a little at that. “I knew you were my best friend for a reason. Sacrificing your own happiness for me.” He said and smiled at her. Alya rolled her eyes. “I’m sure Nino is just as happy to help, even if we weren’t together. He wants Adrien to be happy, you know. That’s why he is so insistent with the birthday party.” Yeah, Nino had been pushing Adrien to talk to his father over the last few weeks.

“Hey there, you two.” Marin turned to see Nino walk over. Nino wrapped an arm around Marin and smirked. “Please tell me you have finished that gift of yours and are ready for a party tonight.” Marin smiled. “Well, not sure about the party tonight, but I have the gift.” He said as he moved to take the gift out of his bag and show it to Nino. Nino frowned. “What the hell, man? Why aren’t you ready for the party?” He asked.

“Well, first of all, is there going to be a party?” Marin asked. “Come on, Adrien’s dad can’t be that much of a downer, it’s his B-day.” Nino said in defence for his own plans. Still, Marin knew that his dad wouldn’t allow a party, when he only had a day’s notice for it. Nino could be so impulsive. Then again, Adrien had only given into Nino’s prodding yesterday too, so …

“Secondly, I have promised my mom that I’d clean my room today.” Nino groaned. “Do it tomorrow.” He said. “If I tell her that, she’ll go through my stuff, and who knows what she’ll find.” Marin defended.

“Thousands of pictures of Adrien?” Nino answered. Marin could hear Alya stifle a laugh next to him, and frowned. “It’s not thousands, dammit.”

“What’s not thousands?”

Marin froze as Adrien came into vision and gave the group a smile as greeting.

“Adrien, you came just in time.” Nino said and removed his arm from Marin to walk over and sling an arm around Adrien instead. “Happy birthday, dude.” He smiled. Adrien smiled back. “Thanks Nino.” Marin fiddled with the gift in his hands, as he had taken to hide it behind him. Alya elbowed him in the side. “Now is your chance, Buster.” She whispered.

“I … got to go.” Marin stuttered out and darted away. The mere thought of giving his gift to Adrien, and have him reject it scared him more than he thought anything else did.

Adrien blinked as Marin darted off. “Um … did I walk into something I shouldn’t?” He asked and looked at the two, who was sighing and shaking their heads.

Alya made a small smile and waved her hand dismissingly. “No worries, Marin just had to go to the toilet, but Nino here held him back.” Nino nodded. “Right … yeah, that’s it.” He said and chuckled. “So … Adrien, talk to your father?” He asked. Adrien sighed and looked down.

“Well, kind of, but I don’t really have any good news … ”

 

“You seriously okay with not having a party?” Nino asked for what has to be the tenth time. Adrien sighed. “It’s not like I can do it, so why bother?” He said with a shrugged. “Why is your dad always such a downer? You’d think he’d remember what it was like to be young and wanting to party a little?” Nino said, but Adrien just shook his head dismissively. “Nah, pretty sure he was a downer back then too.” He said with a sigh. Adrien sighed and shrugged. “Well, at least I tried.”

Nino wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, dude, don’t give up like that. It’s your B-day!” He said excitedly. “You gotta insist.”

“You know what?” Nino asked. Adrien looked at him. “what?” He asked. “I’m gonna have a little convo with your pops, okay?” Adrien gave him a smile. “I appreciate the sentiment, Nino, but don’t waste your time. He’s not gonna change his mind.” Adrien said and looked sadly on the ground.

 

Marin stared at the two guys from her hiding spot. He has yet to give the gift to Adrien, which should have been so fucking easy, since Adrien was sitting right in front of him in class. Just slide it on the table and be done with it. Yet, he hadn’t. He was sitting here, behind the railing to the front entrance with Alya.

“I can’t do it.” He whispered after having tried pep talking himself into giving his gift. “Buster, you have been stalling all morning, Marin. Now is the time!” Then Alya shoved him out of his hiding spot. Marin stumbled and almost fell face first into the pavement. Luckily someone grabbed his arm before he’d land on his face.

“Marin, where are you going in such a hurry?”

Marin could hear Adrien’s chuckle, as he let go of her hand. Oh, so he had helped him. Marin wanted to melt right there. Adrien always was such a gentleman. He then remembered why he was here in the first place. “I … Hi.” He said and made an awkward wave, as he hid the gift behind him. Marin could see Nino make a face that looked like he was holding back his laughter. He wanted to kick him, but held back the urge.

Adrien looked confused, but in the end lifted his hand too. “Hi, Marin. What’s up?” He asked, giving a small smile. “I … I wanted to … um … Gift you a make …” Marin wanted to face palm himself. Nino also looked like he wanted to start laughing.

Asshole.

Wasn’t he supposed to help him?

Nino cleared his throat. “What that behind your back, Marin.” Marin blinked. Oh … yes, he was here to help then. He slowly showed the gift. “It’s um … ” He glanced over at Adrien, who was looking very interested in the package in his hands. “Is that to me?” He asked.

Marin started sweating. Adrien had seen the gift, what should he do. “Well, I … It’s um … it’s a gift I have gift you have made.” No … no, that was wrong. Nino smiled and shook his head. “I think he want you to take the package, dude.” Adrien turned to Nino. Then looked at Marin again, and smiled. “Thanks, Marin.” He said and took the gift from him. Marin couldn’t believe it. He had actually giving his gift to Adrien.

“I … I hope it made you like it.” Nope, wrong again. Why was his tongue never in the right place when talking to Adrien? “I mean, you hope like it I made.”

“Out of the way.”

Chloe shoved Marin out of the way and battered her eyelashes at Adrien. “Happy birthday, Adrien.” She said in a too sweet tone. Then she wrapped her arm around Adrien’s neck and kissed his cheek. She had most likely aimed for his mouth, but Adrien had been quick enough to turn his face.

“Uh, haha … thanks Chloe.”

Marin had been shoved hard enough that he had fallen and Sighed at himself. “Dummy.” He muttered to himself as he got up. Alya sighed and shook her head. “Well, at least you gave him the present.” She said and smiled.

Marin looked over at Chloe and Adrien. The former was clinging to Adrien something fierce. “I wish I could be like that towards Adrien.” He muttered under his breath. “If you were like that, then I’m sure Adrien would never fall for you, Buster.” Alya said and poked him in the side. “You can just see how uncomfortable he is at her advances, at least yours are cute.” Marin groaned. “I don’t wanna be the cute guy. I want him to fall for me.” Marin hissed.

Then a car horn was heard, Chloe let go of Adrien. Adrien said his goodbye to Nino. “Thanks for the present, Marin.” He called as he turned to Marin, and waved. “See you later.” When he had left Nino walked over to them. “Dude, that was almost painful to watch.” Nino said and petted his back. Marin sighed. “Why can’t I mean what I say around Adrien.” Alya and Nino looked at each other, before Alya spoke. “You mean, ‘say what you mean’, right?”

Marin sighed and pointed at Alya. “Exactly.” He said, causing Alya and Nino to chuckle. “Come on, it’ll all work out at the party.” Marin blinked. “But Alya said that Adrien hadn’t gotten permission for the party.” Marin said and looked at his friend. “It was the only thing keeping me from going into a depression that I couldn’t attend the party.” He looked at Alya. “Did you lie to me, so that I didn’t get sad?”

Alya lifted her hand in defense. “I swear, buster, last I heard the party was canceled.” Nino puffed up his chest. “I’ll talk to Adrien’s pops and get things sorted out. You need a party on your b-day, man.” Marin sighed. “Not that it matters to me, I can’t attend regardless.”

Nino frowned. “Just sneak out and attend for a few hours, your parents will never know, Marin.” Marin shook his head. “Pretty sure they will, my mom just knows whenever I’m slacking on my choirs. Better get home and get started. Maybe if I’m quick I’ll join up with you guys.” He said with a half-smile. Alya and Nino nodded. “Do you best, okay? I’ll make sure the party is going to be there when you are done.” Nino called after him as he went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bubbler has special plans for his best man, Adrian, and he isn’t shy to kidnap the things he need to make his friend happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally slapped myself into shape, and finished this chapter, sadly since I want the chapters to be around the same length, I have to split this into pre-battle, and post-battle. (and I haven’t written the post battle part.) I’m so sorry to keep you waiting like that. I won’t write the battle, since it will be mostly like in the series, and I’m sure you all know how that goes down.  
> It was bad manners, and I’ll try to not repeat it. Also, I have decided not to release chapters until I have completed the entire story from now on. This whole experience has been way more stressful, then I’d like to admit, and It’s just been nagging me this entire time. I kept thinking how bad I am that I never finished this … not the best feeling in the world. Still, I didn’t want to give you guys something half assed, so here you go ^^  
> Let’s hope the post-battle/epilogue for this chapter goes more smoothly >.

Marin sighed as he lay down on the bed. He looked over at his phone and groaned. He wondered is Nino had convinced Adrian’s father to hold the party. If so, he wondered if Adrian was happy to finally have a party. He smiled a little, but then groaned as he remembered that he wasn’t there. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around it.

“So unfair, Tikki. It’s Adrian’s birthday, but I’m stuck here.” He muttered in anger. Tikki sighed and landed on his chest. “Well, you could have cleaned your room before, you know.” Marin sighed, but he didn’t argue, since he knew she was right. He had known that his mother would have wanted him to clean. Still, he wasn’t even half done, and there was no way he’d make it to any party. Alya hadn’t texted him either, so it was quite possible that the party wasn’t even going to happen, so there was not reason to be jealous.

He stood up and stretched. “Alright, I’ll go down and get some tea. It’ll warm me up, and hopefully give me the energy to finish cleaning.” He said and smiled. Tikki flew over to get herself a cookie. Then she smiled. “That’s the spirit.” She said and smiled. Marin smiled and petted Tikki, “be right back.” He said and headed down, leaving Tikki to her cookies.

He headed into the kitchen and started warming up the water he needed. “So, how is it going?” Marin looked up and saw his mother stand there in the doorway, probably having been down in the bakery. He smiled. “It

S a bit slow, but I’m getting there.” He said and smiled. He walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek. “I’m hoping some tea will wake me up, and help me find the energy.” He said with a chuckle. His mother chuckled too. Marin walked back to the tea. “You want a cup?” He asked. He didn’t get a reply, however, only a startled cry. Marin turned at the sound and was startled at the sight before him. His mother was trapped in a bubble. “Mom!” He called and ran over to the bubble, and tried hitting it, but nothing he did would break it. Suddenly, the bubble moved and floated out of the open window, and Marin helplessly his mother float into the sky.

“Tikki!” He called and was about to run up to his room, when a bubble trapped him as well. “Tikki!” He called, and hammered his fist at the surface. No, he needed Tikki to transform! As he floated out of the window, he saw Tikki peek down from her room. The last thing he noticed was Tikki’s startled look as Marin floated out of the window. Marin sat down on the bubble. He could see that the other bubbles were now in the sky, but …

His bubble wasn’t going in that direction. No, he was … heading towards Adrian’s house! Marin gasped. What … what was going on?

 

Marin landed right in front of Adrian’s house and looked around. Whoever it was that brought him here, he had to be close. “Ah, the guest of honour has arrived.” Marin looked up. The guy stood on top of the gate that lead into the estate. “I have been waiting for you, Marin.” He said and smiled, before he jumped and landed in front of him. Marin took a step back, remembering the Evillustrator, and his infatuation towards him. Was this also one of those kinds of akuma? But why were they at Adrian’s place?

“We are ready to party!” Marin looked at him. Wait … what? A party …

Marin gasped. This akuma was …

“Nino?” He asked. Nino frowned. “Nino is out of town, right now. The bubbler will be the DJ, got it?” Marin gulped. He got kidnapped by … N-Nino?! What the hell?!

“You … You trapped me in a bubble, and … what did you do to my mom?” He asked accusingly. The Bubbler just flicked his finger back and forth and made a ‘tsk tsk’ sound as he clicked his tongue. “Adults ruin everything, so I just sent them away a little, so we kids can have a little fun, Marin.” He smiled. “Now, let’s celebrate Adrian’s birthday! Everyone is waiting for us.” Marin blinked …

“E-Everyone?” He asked and looked confused. The Bubbler, chuckled, and placed them both into a bubble, and they floated into the backyard of Adrian’s house. Marin gasped as he saw the gathering that greeted them. What the hell was that? For all purposes, it looked like a party. As they landed The Bubbler jumped back and took his spot behind the DJ.

“Marin!” Alya ran over to him, and the other people around seemed to look at him too. Alya hugged him, and Marin hugged him back. “Nino … He-he … look what happened to him!” Alya said. Marin wasn’t sure if Alya sounded distressed, or mixed excited. It was just like her to be excited over something like that. “I guess it didn’t go well, talking to Mr. Agreste.” He muttered. Alya patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m sure Ladybug will be here any minute and stop him.” Marin made a nervous laugh.

 _Yeah … Ladybug got separated with his kwami, so there is a problem there,_ he thought to himself. He hadn’t expected to be kidnapped.

“More importantly, why did you arrive with the Bubbler just now?” Marin blinked. “wait, you mean you guys wasn’t dragged here, like that?” He asked. Alya shook her head. “No, he just appeared at the park and took us here.” Marin blinked. “Well, I know that I’m supposed to be the guest of honor, but I don’t …” He paused as he started thinking about it all. Then he looked over at where Nino was.  
No, he wouldn’t … right?

Marin blushed. “I … I think … maybe the Bubbler, still … um remember that … you know.” He said and fiddled with his fingers. Alya blinked, and tried to figure out what Marin was trying to say. “Hey Buster, what are you … ” Then Alya put two and two together. “Oh … my …. God.” She put a hand over her mouth and then darted her eyes over to the Bubbler and then back to Marin. “The Bubbler is playing match maker.” Marin blushed more, and nodded. “Most likely.” He said and wasn’t that embarrassing. “He must have been annoyed that my mother didn’t want me to come, and Mr. Agreste refusing to hold a party must have been the last drop for him to turn.” He said. Alya bit her nail. “Dammit, Nino, you stupid idiot.” She looked at him.

“Still it’s probably better to wait for Ladybug to arrive. I mean, after Pharaoh, I think I have learned my lesson. Better to not try and stop the akuma ourselves. After all, France has their new superhero duo.” Alya said and winked. “After all, we shouldn’t forget Chat Noir.” Marin smiled. Yeah, Chat would come soon, then maybe he could get an opportunity to slip out, and find Tikki. Hopefully she was heading here too.

Then something happened. Marin’s hand was trapped inside a bubble. “Ah!” Marin gasped, and he was pulled with the bubble into the throng of people. “Marin!” Alya called. Marin tried fighting the bubbles, but he was powerless against them. In the end, all he could do was give up and let them drag him through the throng of people that had gathered. In the passing he could see none of them was happy to be here. Which made sense, all their parents had been kidnapped, and they were probably forced here like himself.

However, all these kinds of thoughts were completely thrown out of the window, when he arrived where the bubbles led him. He was led to stand directly in front of Adrian. Marin gasped. “Oh .. oh! hello, Adrian!” He said in half panic. Adrian smiled. “Marin! Great you could come, I thought you had stuff to do.” Marin felt his knees go weak.

Adrian was happy he was here!

Internally he screamed in joy. “No, I had nothing. Just wanted to see yooour house! It’s huge!” He said, having almost just said ‘you’ instead of ‘your’. “Oh, my house? Want to see it? I can give you a tour, how about it?” Marin blinked. Wait, he was going to go inside Adrian’s house … with Adrian … alone …

He felt faint just at the thought. “I that love would.” He beamed. He wanted to slap himself for his stupid. “I mean, sure.” He said, shortening the sentence, so he didn’t have to fumble with his words again. Maybe that was the key? Short sentences, so he couldn’t fuck them up too badly. He nodded for himself. That seemed like a good idea. He would try that.

“Cool, let’s go then. I’m sure they won’t miss us too much.” Adrian said and smiled. Marin nodded quickly, not wanting to sound like an idiot again. Then he realized something. If they walked inside, would Tikki even find him? Would she even know he was here? He looked at Adrian, who was heading inside, and then bit his lip. He would just have a short tour, enjoy Adrian’s company, and then he’d get right to the whole ‘saving the world from akumas’ business.

Marin looked back at the Bubbler. No, he couldn’t think like that. He shook his head. “Sorry .. I need to … got things to, well you know.” He said and made a gesture with his hand. “You know, stuff sometime do and that all … ” Okay, now he really needed to slap himself soon. “Some other time.” He said and waved, before he turned and ran. He needed to find Tikki and it had to be soon.  
  


Adrian looked after Marin, as he ran off. He was funny to talk to, but he always seemed to scared of him, when they spoke, messing up the words he tried to say and always running off in the end. He sighed.

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong, birthday boy?” Adrian looked up as the Bubbler stood next to him, and leaned against his shoulder. “Why looking so down and alone?” The Bubbler asked and looked around. “Well, Marin was here just now, but he had to leave?”

“Had to leave?” The Bubbler’s eye narrowed. Then he grinned. “Hey, I’m sure he’ll be back real soon, Birthday boy.” He patted Adrian’s back.

 

Oh, he was going to be back. The Bubbler wasn’t going to let his guest of honour slip away.

 

Marin sighed and took a breather as he finally had gotten himself out of the throng of people, and reached the front gate. Sadly, he was met by a closed gate, too. He groaned. “How am I supposed to get out with this metal gate in the way.” He muttered under his breath, as he grabbed at the gate and pulled at it, in a futile effort to open the damn thing.

“Marin.”

Marin blinked as he though he heard something. He looked around on the street, but he saw nothing.

“Marin.”

Now, there was someone calling out to him. “Um … hello?” He asked and looked around. “Is there anyone there?”

He frowned, maybe they were hidden behind the pillars. Then something moved. He looked down at the newspaper. “Oh, thank goodness, you are here, Marin. I didn’t know how to find you in the throng of people.” Marin let out a relieved breath as Tikki’s head poked out from the paper. He quickly let Tikki fly over to him and hid her in his inner breast pocket. “Tikki, I’m never leaving you anywhere on your own, ever again.” He said and smiled at her.

“Damn Bubbler kidnapped me from our own living room, and sent my mom into the sky!” He said and Tikki nodded. “I saw you fly away from your room.”  He was about to talk again, when he heard something.

“Well, well. Our guest of honour is trying to leave the party early?” Marin yelped and turned to see the Bubbler stand behind him. “Oh, um … no? I’m just … I needed some air. There was a lot of people, and…” He looked around for an excuse.

“No more games, Marin. You are bad at lying, you know. The Bubbler can see through it all.” He smirked. “No worries, though. The Bubbler knows you are shy, so he’ll help you get over yourself.” Wait … was this akuma playing match maker for him? “But first,” The Bubbler blew two bubbles that attached themselves to Marin’s wrists. “We need you to go back to Adrian.” Marin felt himself getting pulled back to the party. “Wait!” he called out.

The Bubbler paused. “I … I need to use the bathroom, and … It’s not very charming, right? Looking at him, while I’m twitching and such. I’m sure I’ll lose my chance if I talk to Adrian like that.” He needed an excuse to get away from the Bubbler.

“If you let me go, I swear I’ll return to the party in … um 10 minutes.” He promised. The Bubbler thought it over. “Hmm, okay. You get 10 minutes, but if you try to run, I’ll find you, and drag your ass back here.” Marin nodded enthusiastically. Then the bubbles vanished, and Marin darted for the house.

He silently apologized to Adrian that he just barged into his room, but he was sure Adrian would forgive him, if he knew he was going to help Nino, get normal.

* * *

 

This wonderful picture have been drawn by [KaeTheMonster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeTheMonster/pseuds/KaeTheMonster). I'm super happy to have someone draw stuff like this for my fics ^^ check out [KaeTheMonster's](http://kaethemonster.deviantart.com/) Deviantart here :D


	4. Party crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bubbler and the Ladybug will finally have their clash + the epilogue for this ark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, sorry for the looong wait. I’m very happy for all your comments and encouragements. It really means a lot that you take your time to comment and like my stories. Even though I love the Ladybug universe it’s hard to go through all the episodes XD
> 
> Still, I have no intention of backing down This season will be written. Next episode will be lady Wifi, and after that I’ll make the Dark Cupid.

Marin winced as he heard the loud echo of the door closing behind him. He was inside Adrien’s house. “I’m in Adrien’s house.” He said to himself, just to confirm that this wasn’t a dream. “I’m in Adrien’s house.”

“Remember we need to deal with the akuma, Marin.” Marin looked down at Tikki, whose head popped out from his bag. “Sorry, Tikki. This is just so unreal.” He said as his eyes glanced around. He’d need to transform quickly and go fight the Bubbler, and where was that blasted cat? Usually Chat Noir would have been here by now. He couldn’t possibly have missed that the adult had all been kidnapped … right? He opened a few doors, seeing rooms like a living room, dining room, and even Gabriel Agreste’s study, which he seriously had wanted to take a closer look at. Maybe another time, when he wasn’t sneaking around.

In the end, he stumbled upon Adrien’s room. “Wow, what is this place?” He asked and looked around. “There is a fucking climbing wall in here.” He said in awe as he looked at the huge room. “Marin, look.” Tikki pointed in the direction of a table. One it was a frame of a beautiful young woman. Marin picked it up, to get a closer look.

“Marin!”

The sudden noise, made Marin yelp, and accidentally dropping the frame. It was the Bubbler. He was probably looking for him. In panic, he looked franticly for a place to hide. “Marin, in there.” Tikki pointed to a closed door, and Marin was quick to follow the instruction and hide in there.

It turned out that Marin had decided to hide in Adrien’s walk-in closet. “What do we do, Tikki?” Marin whispered. “We can’t fight the Bubbler inside Adrien’s house.” Even if everything got repaired again, Marin would feel bad about destroying thing, if he could avoid it. “Marin, transform and hide in this!” Marin turned to Tikki, who had grabbed a hoddie. “We’ll just have to hide your face from the Bubbler.” Marin nodded and decided. If they were caught by the Bubbler now, he wouldn’t get another chance to transform.

“Tikki, spots on.”

 

After the transformation was done, Ladybug quickly put on the hoddie, and even grabbed on the the scarfs there, to cover his face further. He leaned against the door to listen if the Bubbler was still outside, or close. Nothing yet, but he was sure the other was still on the prawl. Ladybug exited the closet, slowly, making sure he didn’t make too much sound.

“Ah, there you are, Marin. How can a party be perfect, if we are lagging one of the leads?” Ladybug, tensed, as the Bubbler’s voice could be heard behind him. “Sorry, I lost my way in this huge house,” Marin said, but didn’t turn to the Bubbler. “Shall we go outside, again?” Ladybug asked. The Bubbler, grabbed Ladybug’s arm, just as he was about to walk. “You are going with me, I’ll take you straight to Adrien.” Ladybug tensed. “No, no …. Th-that won’t be a good idea. Just …. Just let me go there myself, okay? Just …. Um …” Ladybug tried to figure out a way to escape. If the Bubbler took him to Adrien now, and introduced him as Marin, Adrien might realize who Ladybug really was. Then it hit him.

“Go to the DJ, and put on some slow music. You know, for romantic stuff.” He said. The grip on his hand loosened and Ladybug pulled his hand back. “Hmm … okay, but you better get to Adrien, then.” The Bubbler said. Good thing Nino really liked DJ’ing, otherwise this distraction might not have worked. Ladybug, was about to agree, when he was put into a bubble again, and dragged back to the party. He was placed a little outside the dance floor, though. Adrien was in the middle. Ladybug looked around. The damn cat hadn’t arrived yet. “Guess I’m on my own, this round.” He muttered for himself. He’d need to get close enough to the Bubbler, so he could grab the rod. He was certain the akuma was in there.

Still, as he made his move to get through the crowd, the slow song was put on. Everyone immediately found a partner to dance with though no one seemed to enjoy the dance particularly much. Ladybug wasn’t close enough to Adrien, though and instead grabbed the one next to him to dance with.

Which … turned out to be a huge mistake.

“Um, hello. Let me go, you brute. I was going to dance with Adrien.”

Ladybug is startled into a halt, and his eyes are turned to his temporary dance partner.

Chloe.

Of all the people, it just had to be Chloe. “Sorry, I just …” he started to apologize, blintz even sure what he was about to say.

Chloe, however, had finally seemed to realize who she was dancing with. “Oh my god!” Ladybug was panicking, and quickly silenced her scream with a hand. His eyes darted up to the DJ, where The Bubbler seemed busy with sorting out the records. Okay, good. He hand gotten attention on himself yet. He turned back to Chloe. “You won’t yell, if I remove this hand, right?” He whispered. Chloe nodded eagerly, and Ladybug removed the hand slowly.

“I can’t believe, out of all people, you’d choose to dance with Moi.” Chloe said in a half star struck way. It was actually quite creepy. “It was an accident. You were just the closest person here.” He said. His eyes followed the Bubbler as he slowly danced closer to the stage.

“I’m the closest person to you?”

Ladybug whipped his attention back to Chloe. “What?” How in the world did she get that out of his reply? “I feel so too.” Chloe’s hand wrapped around Ladybug’s shoulders and he could see Chloe leaning closer.

Shit! She was going to kiss him!

In panic, he turned his head just in time to make her lips connect with his cheek rather than his mouth.

Whew, his first kiss nearly went to Chloe of all people. “Stop that.” He whispered angrily.

_My lips are for Adrien only!_

He stopped their dancing at the edge of the dance floor and let go of Chloe. He was about to leave, but then an idea struck him. He turned to Chloe. “Can you distract the Bubbler?” He asked. Chloe seemed even more star struck, if possible. Ladybug, however, didn’t want to risk getting kissed again, so he hurried away, hiding behind stage.

Okay, he’d wait here for a bit to see if Chloe actually …

His thought was disturbed by some very loud yelling. Well, at least he was getting his distraction.

He looked at his Yoyo. Okay, now or never.

 

Adrien looked up at the stage, as Chloe seemed to start yelling out of nowhere.

“I mean, hallo, this music is sooo boring! No one would like it. You are totally a bad DJ.” That seemed to piss off the Bubbler. “What did you call me?” The Bubbler’s grin on his bubble rod? Sword? … whatever tightened.

“Chloe B. seems like you need some manners. You know who knows a lot about manners? Adults!” As the Bubbler raised his voice, he swung his bubble rod and trapped Chloe in a bubble. “Have fun with the boring crowd in the sky.” The Bubbler said and send the bubble flying. Adrien cursed under his breath. Why had he not transformed? He never should have listened to Plagg. He hurried out of the dance floor. He needed to find a place to transform.

Time to end his first party.

 

So, the surprise attack had worked, kind of. The problem was that Chat Noir had decided to appear just before Ladybug was ready to attack and use her lucky Charm. This cat sure had timing. This had caused the Bubbler to be more prepared. He had even ended up capturing both of them. In a bubble. That was now floating in the air.

“We need to get down there.” Lady bug said, as she hit the hard surface of the bubble. “We need to think of something fast or we’ll be stuck here forever.” Chat Noir seemed to think about it, before he gave Lady but an eye wiggle. “Well, I could a worse fate.” Ladybug groaned. “Be serious. We need to get back to that party.”

Chat Noir nodded, “I know that, I’d hate to burst you bubble, but even if we get out, we’ll die from this height.”

Really?! Puns now?

Still, he was right. He ladybug looked around for something they could do. Then it clicked. “My yoyo. We’ll use that to soften the fall.” He looked at the bubble. “Think you can cataclysm us out of here?” Chat hand was already glowing black. “Do you really have to ask, my lady?”

 

Marin sighed as he finally got home. The alums was dealt with and he had undone all the damage. He lies down on the bed. “From now on, Tikki, I’m keeping you close. I wouldn’t have known how to get to you from that party.” He said and closed his eyes. Ready for a nap, when his phone started going off. Marin groaned, but still got up and looked at the phone.

_You are not going to believe the new thing I have posted on the ladyblog! It’s insane._

Marin retraced his steps over the fight today. He hadn’t done that much crazy today. Why would Alta be this hyped up?

He opened up the blog, so he could see what was talked about.

Crack

Marin stared in shock at the phone he had accidentally dropped. There had to be a mistake there. “That can’t be.”

Tikki flew over. “What’s wrong? Marin?” She asked nervously. “Did Alta find out who you were?” Marin shook. “Not sure if this is better or worse than my identity being discovered, though.” He said honestly. He picked up the phone again and showed Tikki the blog. In bold letters the title said:

_Maybe Ladybug has found his type!!_

What followed was a photo of Ladybug getting a kiss on his cheek from Chloe. Marin barely registered that his phone was ringing in time to answer.

“Isn’t this amazing?!” Alya’s voice came out of the phone with joy clearly in her voice. Of course, she couldn’t be happier. Marin didn’t know what to say either. Should she be supportive or …

“ _I mean, it sucks that it’s Chloe, but maybe it can be used to find out who Ladybug really is, right?”_ Alya continued.

Huh?

Maybe this wasn’t the worst thing to happen. If Alya thought Ladybug was in love with Chloe, then she’d never suspect him of being Ladybug. “Right, maybe?” He said. The conversation afterwards was mainly Alya speaking, and Marin agreeing in the background.  Once he finally got off the phone, he dropped down on the bed. “What am I supposed to do?” He muttered into his pillow. He looked at the phone again.

How the hell had Alya even gotten this photo?!

How unlucky did he have to be for this to be taken of him?

He groaned and turn his face back into the pillows. “Tikki, just end me, already.” He said in annoyance. “At least she didn’t find out who you were, though.” Tikki said in reassurance. Marin groaned again. “I guess.” Still he was not looking forward to how people was going to react to this news in school tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have intentionally not written Adrien's reaction of the new blog post. I have plans of writing quite a bit of Lady WiFi from Adrien's point of view, and it'll be fun to write jealous Chat Noir :)
> 
> Also I have decided not to upload the next until I'm finished with every single chapter, as I have really hated the pressure that having a only partly finished story up have given me. 
> 
> I have no clue when the next story will be up, but I'll write it as I go along. Hopefully I'll have something for you guys sooner rather than later :)


End file.
